Breastfeeding improves the health of mothers and babies. Women who breastfeed less likely to develop osteoporosis, and some forms of cancer. Infants who are breastfed for at least four months are less likely to die of SIDS; less likely to suffer from illnesses such as ear infection, diarrhea, and respiratory allergies. Increasing the frequency and duration of breastfeeding is a recognized national priority particularly for low-income, minority women. Yet, numbers of breastfeeding mothers, particularly low-income, African-Americans have improved minimally. Recent national statistics indicate that the frequency with which all women initiate breastfeeding is 59.7 percent, yet only 37 percent of African-American women breastfeed. In 1995, only 21.6 percent of all women and 12.6 percent of African-American mothers breastfed six months. Few models have been described in the literature for low-income, minority women, with many of these studies using non- experimental designs and none have examined the cost of such services. The community health nurse (CHN) in conjunction with a community peer counselor is the ideal management team to meet this health care need. The primary aim of this randomized clinical trial is to evaluate an intervention to increase the duration of breastfeeding in low-income, predominately-minority women during the first six months of their infants lives. This breastfeeding support team (BST) intervention includes standard care supplemented by a BST comprised of a CHN and a peer counselor 1a. The primary hypothesis and focus of this trial is: Low-income, predominately minority women receiving the BST intervention will breastfeed significantly longer than subjects receiving standard care. 1b. The secondary hypothesis (tested periodically during the postpartum period) is: Low-income, predominantly-minority women receiving the BST intervention will have less fatigue, breast discomfort, anxiety and depressive symptoms than subjects receiving standard care.